The Sacrifice
by AangKatara777
Summary: Two years after Sozin's Comet, Azula breaks out of "the wacky shack" and builds up a small army, the gaang tries to stop her, but something goes terribly wrong. R&R, NO FLAMES PLEASE!


**The Sacrifice **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katara ran through the smoke filled battle. She had no idea where her friends were. All she was aware of was the cries and screams that surrounded her, and the pain that filled her. She was sure she had broken something. There was a bump in her wrist that she knew was a misplaced bone.

Five firenation soldiers came towards her. She acted quickly, even though her body was filled with rage and pain.

With her left hand, she bent the water out of her water skin and sent spikes at all of them. They all cried in pain and fell to the floor, _dead_. She couldn't stand looking at the bump in her wrist. She grabbed onto it and pushed.

Katara screamed in pain. The bone went back into place but it still hurt like hell. The cries around her continued.

Toph ran out of the smoke towards Katara.

"Toph!" Katara yelled.

"Ka-katara, I hurt my leg," Toph said, limping closer to Katara.

"Oh, l-let me heal you," Katara said, bending down.

Katara took the remaining water from her waterskin with her left hand and bent down to heal Toph. When the wound was a mere painless scar, Toph said thank you and ran off.

"Wait! Toph!" Katara yelled, amongst the cries around her.

"Yeah!?" Toph yelled back.

"Are Sokka and Aang okay?!" Katara yelled.

"Sokka's fine! Aang, I don't know! I haven't seen him since we started fighting!" Toph yelled.

"Okay!" Katara said, while Toph ran back into the smoke.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang was fighting 15 soldiers at once. He blew them away with airbending and then crushed them with earth. He hated killing people, it was completely against what the monks had taught him. But he had too.

It was just then when he heard a blood-curdling scream. He knew that voice.

_Katara._

He ran towards where the scream came from. Never had he heard her scream in such a pain-filled, terrorized voice.

"Katara! Where are you!" Aang shouted.

He ran forwards. He saw Katara sprawled out on the ground, shaking with pain.

Aang gasped. "Katara! Hold on! I'm coming!"

Katara moved a little.

'_She's alive!'_ Aang thought.

He fell to his knees in front of Katara, and he picked her up into his arms.

"A-a-aang?" Katara said weakly.

"Yes?" Aang said, worriedly.

"Aang. Azula-," Katara said.

"Don't worry she won't hurt you anymore, I'm here," Aang said, holding her tightly.

"No." Katara said, her face filled with worry and terror, "Azula!"

Just then Aang turned around to see what Katara was talking about.

Azula.

Azula ran towards them and snatched Katara by the wrists. She dug her nails into her wrists.

Katara cried in pain.

"Azula, let go of her!" Aang yelled.

"Awwwwww, your girlfriend's getting tired, Avatar, you know, I could put her out of her misery for you, simple as that," Azula said, smirking.

"No! Let go of her! NOW!" Aang said.

"Surrender now, Avatar!" Azula yelled.

"Aang! No!" Katara yelled.

"Shut up, Peasant!" Azula yelled, kicking Katara.

Katara winced in pain.

"No, I will never surrender to you, Azula!" Aang yelled.

"You'll regret saying that," Azula said. She made electricity surge through her finger tips, and she shot it towards Aang.

Katara wriggled free from Azula's grasp. She ran towards the lightning. Her world went dark.

Katara fell to the ground in-between Aang and Azula.

Aang was in shock at what had just happened. The lightning had shot Katara on the chest. Aang stood still in terror. So did Azula. She was scared, scared for the first time in her life, she had killed the Avatar's girlfriend, and she new he would get revenge.

Azula backed up a few steps.

Aang fell to the ground and whispered some words into Katara's ear. He said, 'No, I won't let you die in vain, Katara…..'

He stood up and glared at Azula with eyes that could kill.

The ground began to shake beneath them.

"AZULA! YOU WILL PAY SEVERLY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!!!!!" Aang yelled with the voices of all the past avatars. Aang was in the Avatar State.

Azula was scared out of her wits. She started to run, but she couldn't.

Her feet were encased with earth. Fire flew around her and burned her everywhere.

She screamed for help but no one came.

"YOU'VE HURT MY FRIENDS!"

A wind came down on her that could break bones.

"YOU'VE KILLED MY PEOPLE!"

Rocks and ice shards flew at her from all directions and hit her.

"AND KATARA!"

Azula sunk into the ground leaving only her head exposed.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Aang yelled, flying into the air with all elements surrounding him. And he crashed down onto her.

Azula was dead.

Aang exited the Avatar State.

He fell right next to Katara's body, unconscious.

When he awoke, Sokka and Toph were next to his bed. They had tearstained faces.

"Wh-what happened," Aang asked.

Sokka looked up at Aang, but couldn't speak.

Then Aang remembered. He too started to cry. "Wh-where is she?!" Aang said, sobbing heavily.

"O-over there," Sokka said, pointing towards the bed next to him.

Aang got out of the bed.

He sat next to Katara's dead body.

"No….." Aang whispered.

Sokka broke down crying helplessly, he didn't care who heard, his little sister was dead.

Everyone broke down also, until a thought popped into Aang's head.

"Wait, I-I think I can save her," Aang said, standing up.

"Aang……she's dead………," Sokka said.

"But….just let me try."

Aang walked over to Katara and put his right hand on her forehead and his left hand on the bloody scar right above Katara's chest. He concentrated hard. Soon the room was filled with bright blue and a royal blue colors.

Some of the bright blue color from Aang went into Katara. Then the colors went away.

Aang looked down at Katara.

He waited….

And waited…

And waited…

Then Katara's chest began to rise and fall.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Aang shouted in joy.

After that, Toph, Sokka, and Aang hugged onto Katara like crazy.

Aang was the last one to let go. But before he did, he said three little words…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I Love you"_

_**The End**_


End file.
